Life With Naruto
by Dominate One
Summary: Living together with three sexy college males, he has the hots for his friend, but the other two also fall for him. Whats a guy to do when he can't have sex for a whole month?SasuNaruSasu SasuX NaruX Anal, BDSM, CBT, HJ, Humil, Inc, M/
1. Chapter 1

Life With Naruto

**[Author By 'Rai' **

**He's Quiting!!! And He told me that he was deleting all his stories! He also told me I could just have his stories!!! Rai how could you! I brought you into this Yaoi writing world! ****I'm only going to take the ones that are completed I just can't ****take ****more stories under my belt right now.]**

Chapter 01

Sky blue eyes stared ahead, ingoing the looks he was , he had grown use to them and couldn't give a rat's ass what they thought. He wanted this to end, wanting to leave and never come back, but that was stupid he had to come back, everyday actually. Naruto couldn't wait to go home and slam his bathroom door shut, ignoring his friends while doing so. He couldn't get his mind off Sasuke...even since they were younger, they had been together - as friends - looking after one another. They were hardly never apart, but that all changed, college came, new faces, new toys to play with and...homework! Even when they first met, Naruto was barely sixteen when he saw jet-hair and black steel eyes. He didn't think much of the boy at first, they were semi friends, and at the time Naruto just found out he was gay. He was 'in the closet' but he wasn't now and that was all thanks to Sasuke. He couldn't tell his parents, but with Sasuke beside him, holding his hand in a tight grip, he had done it. He was slightly miffed when Sasuke hadn't come out, but Sasuke's had his reason's.

When they were getting to now eachother Naruto happened to stumbled upon Sasuke making out with a much older guy, Sasuke separated from the guy and dragged him to an empty room where no one could see them. Sasuke tried to explain to Naruto but he just shook his head and told Sasuke that he were also gay. Sasuke chuckled at him and said he had to get back to sucking face with_ him_. At the time Naruto didn't care, maybe he was just tired of all the fighting and yelling.

Naruto couldn't help but feel alittle left out, his best friend had his own things and so does him, but damnit he missed his best friend, every since college had started, they had seem less of eachother, Naruto could handle that, but every since Sasuke got a boyfriend, they had seen less and less of eachother, even though they live together, Sasuke was always out. Then something BIG happen, Sasuke's boyfriend moved IN to HIS and SASUKE'S apartment that was made for three people, only Sasuke's boyfriend had never used the spare room, always sleeping with Sasuke instand. Naruto was pissed and invited someone else to move him, he would be damn to live with the bastard and his boyfriend until colleges was over or they magically broke up. Kiba had moved in at least two hours since Sasuke announced to him that his boyfriend was going to move in.

Naruto was glad he heard his professor dismissed his class early that day, he sighed and grabbed all his stuff and slid through the wooden long desk table, having nothing to do except go home and sleep off his frustration. He walked slowly, not wanting to get home to see Sasuke and his _lover _making out on THEIR sofa, it sucked because Naruto picked out the color and Sasuke bought it, see their's, clearly not Neji's. Naruto couldn't let Sasuke see how much it hurt him so he made jokes and asked for a threesome, only to be turned down by a laughing Uchiha. That guy was always clueless when it came to Naruto's feeling even his boyfriends feeling. They look like they were in a loving relationship but there was the arguments and fighting then...make up sex. Naruto once just sat back and watched them go at it, thinking that Sasuke got tired of him and end their relationship only to be wrong, they always ended their arguments in the bed.

Naruto walked passed females and males, everyone knew of Naruto's preference in men - not that Naruto ever tried hiding that fact -. Naruto still couldn't care at a time he did and that had been in high school, when he first told his closest friend's some could handle him being gay other's just told him to get lost followed by a rude name, later he told his parents...lets just say they were kind of disappointed but except Naruto either way.

Naruto tapped his shoe on the concert sidewalk, staring ahead of his at a closed door -his apartment door- he slowly moved one foot in front of the other. He knew someone was home as if the unlock door was proof enough. He tugged his his arm full of books onto the sofa that was beside the door, a computer desk was set facing opposite of the sofa, a huge 50 inch TV - Sasuke's TV - was pressed against a wall inbetween the computer and the couch, games laid untouched on the floor as if no one had been playing them in awhile, awhile meant this morning before classes started, which is a very long time in Naruto's mind.

"I'm home!" Naruto called out, kicking off his shoes, not worrying where they landed, Sasuke would come home and probably place them perfect, everything had to be perfect in his mind anyways. He had hope it was Kiba and pray to Kami its not Sasuke's boyfriend.

A husky voice called out from the kitchen, "Dude I need help!" It was all panicky and he knew it was Kiba and thank you Kami, it wasn't Sasuke's boyfriend.

Naruto speed walk into the kitchen, the cold seek through the tiny holes in his soaks, "What's up?" He asked his friend.

Kiba turned and pouted, "I killed the microwave!" He said pointing to the dead machine in front of him.

Curiously, Naruto walked closer to the brunette, eyeing the machine over the other males shoulder. "Kiba what the hell did you do?!?" His eyes widen, the see-through glass on the microwave was all brunt and dark black and little brown tips and the awful smell!

"Mm, Killed it." Kiba muttered under his breath, he moved to the sink to wish his hands.

"That's Sasuke's! He's going to fucking kill you! You better run fast when he gets here. Once I broke a stupid _doll _of his and he punched me in the face, I had a black eye for a week." He pointed to his right eye.

Kiba scoffed, "Not if I'll tell him you referee his action figure as a _doll_."

Naruto snorted, "Doll, action figure, there made the same way." Naruto shifted his feeting, his eyes stared or tried staring inside the machine, the black burns were making it hard. "What did you put in here to make it like this?" Naruto wondered, he punched the open button. "KIBA! Fuck. You can't do that!!" Naruto screamed at the can of tomato's, the lid had being cut open, the tip of the lid touched the roof. "Are you fucking retarded!" His hand gestured to the can, his head whip towards Kiba.

Kiba blinked, "So, you think he'll notice?" The brunette nodded his head, "Damnit to hell! Fuck no. Please Kami kill me now!" Kiba stomped his feet. The blond ignored his rant in favor of hiding the idiots doing...but where could he hide a rectangle brunt microwave.

"Kiba! I have an idea." Naruto beamed happily, his fists upon his hips in a superman fashion.

Kiba eyes widen, eyes shifted about nervously, "Can't we wait for Sasuke to get home to kill me?"

"Fuck no! I'll save you Kiba! No matter what the danger is!" Naruto brought his right fist to his chest, "No matter how far we have to go! Sasuke will never no what you're pea brain did!" Naruto glance at the frighten boy, "He will never know. Never." Naruto clapped his hands together, "Get your coat and meet me at your car, I'll get the disaffected machine."

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

Kiba grimed as he looked over the side wall, "Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm."

"Have you done this before?" Kiba glance over to the deranged boy who was at the open trunk, going over to help the boy haul out the microwave from the trunk of Kiba's beat up car.

Naruto snorted, "Duh! How else would I have survive this long with Sasuke." Naruto rolled his eyes, him and Kiba hold each end up and moved over to the side wall, placing the broking machine on top, pausing for a small break.

Kiba once again looked over the side, "I don't think-"

"DO YOU WANT SASUKE TO FIND OUT AND BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!" Naruto shouted and waved his hands all over the place.

Kiba winch at the loudmouth, "Fuck no!"

"We have to do this!" Naruto tried to pump up Kiba, his fists held up in front of his body.

"Fuck yea!" Kiba nodded with a second thought.

"Now throw it over!" Naruto pointed his finger towards the side wall.

"Ye-Wait...Why do I have to do it." Kiba asked confused.

"Your the one who fucking did it...you do it...I'll be in the car." Naruto snorted and looked at Kiba as if he was crazy. "Crazy sexy idiot....be glad you have a nice ass or I wouldn't be here, protection said ass for the Uchiha. I might add."

Kiba gazed over the microwave and back to the blond, "Naruto?" Kiba deadpanned.

"No way Kiba. Toss it over and lets go. I'm not helping anymore then I have too." His arms crossed over his broad chest, leaning back on the bright red car, motion his hand for Kiba to get on with it.

"Are you sure about this?" Kiba nervously asked.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Yes." He hissed.

Kiba pouted and shifted in front of the foul smelling machine, he sighed and looked right to left before pushing the busted machine over, falling 10ft before slashing into the river.

"Aagaage." Naruto yawned as Kiba drove them home, Kiba was alittle it miffed about the blond's action, leaving him to do it while he stood aside. That was fuck up!

"Naruto you're a dick!" His hands tighten on the wheel.

Naruto smiled evilly, "Mmm, dick. That does sound good." His arms under his head, the seat was reclined in a very comfortable position.

"Don't you have enough dildos to last you before you get tired of them and get bigger sizes?" Kiba strike a comment to Naruto's non sex life.

Naruto brought his hand over and run his fingers through the brunette hair, "You're jealous. When we get back you want my cock in your ass." He tugged at Kiba's hair.

"Uzumaki let go!" He backhanded the idiot's hand. He was straight, damnit! The idiot knew that!

"Just fucking with you." His fingers threaded through his blond's hair.

The whole car was silence before Kiba said, "So, how much of Sasuke's shit is at the bottom of the river?"

Naruto scratched his chin as he tilted his head up, "Couple of books..." He shrugged, "Few T-shirts tied to a rock, few CD's I broke-" Naruto then coughed up a name.

Kiba eyes intensely widen, "You threw his pet snake in the river!!"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Yea." He chuckled through the next sentence. "He still thinks its in the pipes or something." Kiba gave him a nasty look, "It was dead before it went into the river!"

"I'm afraid what else you threw in there." Kiba muttered.

Naruto scoffed a little, "Sorry about your boombox." He said quickly.

It took a second to know what Naruto meant. "Naruto!" Kiba thought it was strange when his boombox turned up missing a month ago.

"Hey you own me for want I did. You own me, all right." Naruto shifted move onto his right side.

Kiba's teeth clenched, "Fine. I'll let it go." The car was once again silence, "I hate you." He sounded defeated.

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

"Fuck! Go to your room and do that." Kiba screeched as he walked in the door and saw Sasuke pressing heavily against his boyfriend, lip lock. They pulled apart now that the moment was ruined, the blond came right in after hearing Kiba screech like a little girl. Naruto glanced over to the two boys, he moved over, sitting inbetween them - they had to move further apart 'cause of the blond - his arms wrapped around both shoulder's, "When are you going to dump the icy bastard and date me. I promise I'll make you scream louder then you ever had before." His eyes lock with his best friend boyfriends lips. "Teme doesn't have that much of a penis, just wait until you see mine." Naruto said smug, pulling the other boy closer to his, making him feel the his body heat that seen to pour out and soak right up.

Neji chuckled, "Naruto, we both know who has the bigger penis and I'm with him!"

Naruto took a shape intake, "When have you seen my penis, Neji-darling. Did you spied on me in the shower, you naught boy."

"Naruto." A low growl came from beside him.

Naruto groan and lean back, "I love it when you growl my name. So, when are we going to have that threesome."

"Naruto why are you horny 24/7?" Neji asked.

"Having two fucking hot asses walking around here all day long, sucking on straws to scratching your balls when really I wanted to do it." Naruto took a long breath, "Kami my fantasist are coming true." He pulled both bodies closer to him. "Fuck! I'm...hard right now." He nodded rubbed their shoulder's.

"Find someone else dobe!" Sasuke elbowing the blond and moved away, he didn't care if Naruto continued to flit with his boyfriend, he knew Naruto wouldn't actually do anything about it and beside he trusted both of them completely.

"Right! Naruto's probably a virgin." Kiba shot at him. He sat at the computer, staring at the blond who was staring right back, he chuckled and moved an hand under his chin, he bit on a few of his fingers.

"Kiba. I'm anything but a virgin. What about you, pussy cat, haven't got laid?"

"For you information, I'm not a virgin. A girl with boobs out to here and a apply shaped ass-"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted, he didn't want to hear about girls figures just sexy males. "What about you Neji-darling."

Neji shrugged, "Some guy from P.E. Purple hair, black eyes, tiny penis though, he fuckin' sucked."

"Teme?" Naruto turned to the other male.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That older guy you first caught me with."

"Well, no virgins here. Happy Kiba." Naruto smiled at the smug look on the other males face.

Kiba laughed, "What about _you _Naruto Uzumaki, the Kami among sex."

Naruto's face paled, "I had sex." He grunted out.

"Details blondie." Neji asked.

Naruto stood up, one hand scratched his head, the other around his back, he was walking away for them.

"Naruto." Neji purred as he got up and grabbed the boy. "Come on, details."

Naruto lowered his head and turned around, he tilted his head alittle, "Itachi."

"What the fuck, Uzumaki!" Sasuke shouted, standing and quickly moving to fisted his collar. "When and how long!" He growled.

"Jealous Uchiha." Naruto taunted.

Sasuke's boyfriend stood behind the raven, he was nodding to want Naruto said, Neji was extremely jealous of the blond.

"Answer me. Dobe." Sasuke poked.

"It started sometime after I come out of the closet, he just started coming on to me. Being a horny teen at the time excepted his offer." Naruto gripped the Uchiha wrist. "Let go." He order Sasuke.

"How long?" He continued poking.

Naruto smirked, he leaned closer, his lips inches away from the males ear, "Why are you so interested about my sex life."

Sasuke tch'd, "His my brother and your my best friend, how long have you been lying to my face."

"A couple of years and a few months, happy?" Naruto purred, nuzzling the males cheekbone. "The sex was incredible."

Sasuke pushed the boy off him, "Get lost loser!" Sasuke stormed into his bathroom, that was right next door to the front door, slamming the door shut behind.

Neji waited for a few minutes, "How did you get 'Itachi' in bed." Neji whispered. Itachi was fucking hot! He didn't date just anybody.

"We were just fuck buddies. I had sex with others so did he."

"Is he big as they say?" Neji shyly asked. He hoped his boyfriend wasn't listening to their conversation, Sasuke hated his bother he got that but man was this juice.

"Oh yea." Naruto raised his brows up and down.

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

Naruto was rudely pushed off the computer, he went over to the sofa to sat facing the raven boy, who happen to be still pissed about Naruto and his brother having a fling. It wasn't his fault that Itachi wanted him, over and over. His arm threw over the back of the sofa, a leg ankle overlap the other legs knee. Kiba was in front of the 50 inch television, with a guitar strap over his shoulder, playing Guitar Hero every since the third game one came out, he was tapping his foot along with the rhyme of the song, out from the corner of the blond's eye Kiba tilted the guitar up, hitting star mood before the song was over. Naruto never played it and probably won't.

The game looked pointless!

Neji was waiting beside Naruto for his turn with the guitar. Kiba loop the strap over his shoulder and without looking handed over to the long hair brunette. Neji stood up and took it and looped it over his head and kneeled on the ground because he played well that way.

"Pointless." Naruto singed, scratching his chin.

"So are you." Uchiha shot at the idiot, typing some and not looking at the others, hell he didn't know what the blond was even talking about.

"Looking up porn, Uchiha. Shame on you and with your boyfriend in the same room." Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke scowl for a second. "No. Thats your thing. And could you not cum on the keys, there beginning to stick!"

"Whatever." Naruto said in a chick voice. He stood up, cracking his knuckles, "Well, I going to go make some knuckle babies." Naruto walked into the kitchen and went to his right, down a short hallway with two door, one happened to belong to his and the other Kiba's.

Kiba snorted, "I hear yea." He shout to the blond.

Neji said 'huh' in the middle of the game

Kiba looked over to the brunette who was biting his lower lip, "He said he's going to jack off." He shrugged and turned his attention back onto the game.

"Have fun." Neji shouted over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I always have fun jacking off thinking of you." Naruto called back.

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

Popping a porno DVD inside his player, he sat back and unzipped his pants to play with himself before he took it out and stroke it hard and raw. Naruto was moaning but not as loud as a guy taking it in the ass on the movie clip.

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

Sasuke scrunched his face up in disgusts, "Naruto!" He waited for a second, "Volume is to loud. We all came hear your porno." Sasuke could have sworn he heard Naruto said, "I'll make you scream even louder." The sound of men moaning deceased, thankfully the blond turned it down.

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

Naruto walked along with Kiba as they went to the market for food, that probably won't last 3hours when they get home. Naruto and Kiba had two list - both made out by Sasuke - in hand, they entered the Dollar store, Naruto said something about why go to a super market when you can't get it cheap here - Sasuke would be pissed when they got home -. Naruto went one way and Kiba the other way, both meeting at the check out.

It didn't took them long, probably 14minutes and they both paid want they had and left with plastic bags in hand. Naruto had three bags in one hand, the other was free to do whatever. Kiba had four bags, two in each hand.

"So, how did you do on the test?"

"Boomed it. I was told I could retake it." Naruto gestured with his hand.

"You could always ask Sasuke for help-"

"Fuck no!" Naruto cut off.

"Tch. Why don't you just tell him, you big baby."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "What about Neji?"

Both males didn't see a black slack car pulled up beside him, "Need a ride?" A husky cooled voice asked from inside the car. Kiba was the first to look over, "Itachi?"

Naruto snapped out of his self-thinking and looked over as well. He smirked, "Hey Itachi." He walked over to the males car. "What are you doing here, Itachi." Naruto strolled ever closer to the smirking male, he loved saying the older males name.

"Looking for you." He said smoothly. "Get in." He reached over to the passaged side and opened the door for the blond, Naruto looked over his shoulder, he sighed and looked back to Itachi, "What about him?" He hooked a thumb to the tattoo male.

"He can come. We can drop him off and we can go catch a movie and dinner. If you wont too that is."

"Sweet! I'm starving." He said excitedly. Naruto got in and Kiba grimed as he walked over to Naruto.

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

"You wont to come in for a bit?" Naruto asked, Itachi parked in front of his apartment.

Itachi leaned closer to whispered into the younger males ear, "Is my little brother there?"

Naruto pressed his lips in a thin line, "He should be. He was there when me and Kiba took off to the market."

Itachi chuckled softly into the blonds ear, "Why not, I haven't seen him in a month."

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" Sasuke death glared at the smirking older male that was know as his older brother.

"I invited him in." Naruto shrugged and him and Kiba walked passed the angry male who still haven't moved or blinked. Itachi and Sasuke had a little staring contest before the two heard bags rustling, out of the corner of Itachi's eye, he saw Naruto moved passed the kitchen entrance and went down a hallway, Itachi thought the teen was going to his bedroom, there was no way he was going to Kiba's. He's attention was brought back to his brother, "How are you, Sasuke."

"Get out." He growled.

"As soon as Naruto gets back, I would be glad to get out of your hair."

"Naruto?"

"I'm taking him out."

Sasuke looked like he was going to bursted any second, was that smoke coming from his ears? He would had if not Naruto came back in the room.

"I'm ready. Itachi." Naruto smoothly said as he entered the front room. He had a couple of books under his arm, Sasuke must had took Naruto's books that was laying on the sofa to his room, he always did that. Naruto paused, his brow knitted together, he scoffed, "OK. What did I miss?"

"Itachi told me he was taking you out. Dobe is this true." Sasuke said through his clenched teeth.

"Yup! Why? What's wrong with that?"

"And what are you going to do on the said date?"

"Umm, suck his cock, maybe a early dinner and end that with me going to my class. So, I swamped." Naruto smirked, "Does that sound alright with you, Itachi?"

"Its my ideal date." Itachi smirked back.

Naruto walked over to the pony tailed male, he glanced back at Sasuke to see his head hung low. "Kiba! I'm leaving. Neji stay sexy." Naruto went to the door and was followed by Itachi.

"Bye baby brother." Itachi said as he closed the door.

"You got to be fucking me." He once again stormed into his bedroom.

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

Naruto reached a hand in front of the older males crotch, rubbing hard just the way he liked. Itachi relax as he continued to droving down the line. He felt fingers wrapped around his covered denim shafted. He was toying around with his dick as he stared at the expressionless face, unzipping his fly to the button, he saw a sly smirk on his face before shifted a little more comfortable to suck his cock.

They were stopped at a red light. Working the hardened cock out of the confides of its boxers and pants.

Itachi let out a small hiss when he felt the Naruto tan fingers on his length. From the corner of his eye he watched Naruto shift around a bit and then the light turned green and he took his eyes off of Naruto.

Naruto, he lowered his head down to that throbbing cock and wasted no time sucking it into his mouth. He was having an extremely hard time driving with the blonds head on his lap. Every time that he felt he would be able to drive normally, Naruto would suck particularly hard and he would end up snatching his foot off of the gas.

Naruto would have smirked, but he was too busy enjoying listening to the small moans that were coming from Itachi's mouth. Naruto's hand wrapped around the saliva-slicked flesh between the pale legs, his mouth was busy sucking the tip.

"So good," Itachi hissed out.

Naruto went back to his sucking, his head lifting up and down to engulf the pulsing member that was sticking out of the Itachi's pants.

"Kami…aa…Naruto."

Itachi felt his eyes closing and turned quickly into the pizza parking lot. His fingers gripped the steering wheel as he parked in an handicap sign, his knuckles turning white. He grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair at the scalp and the teen gasped at the sudden pain before his mouth with flooded with thick, warm, cum. Most of it the Naruto swallowed down, but some of it dripped back onto Itachi's cock and Naruto quickly went to devourer it.

"Damn good blowjob, Uzumaki" Itachi hissed when he felt the other putting his now deflating cock back into his pants. "What kind of pizza you want?"

"Cheese pizza." Naruto replied with a smirk.

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

Dropping Naruto off in front of the science building, Naruto waved goodbye and watched Itachi's car vanished. Naruto took a deep breath and let it out quickly, he turned to the building and going in liked he always did.

He and Sasuke are still arguing.

He and Itachi are continued to be fuck buddies.

He was still throwing Sasuke shit off the bridge.

Nothing has changed....

.....Will it ever?

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

"Bor...ing..." Naruto yawned out.

"Hey Nar."

Naruto looked up to see Neji walking over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came by to see how bored you are."

"Ha-Ha-Ha." Naruto laughed slowly.

Neji scouted up next to blondie, "How was your date?"

"A bj, cheese pizza and he dropped me off here." Naruto said simple.

Neji looked stung. "You mean you actually did it? I thought it was a joke...you told it to Sasuke's face too." Neji set his eyes forward.

Naruto sighed, "I don't lie." Naruto said in the matter-of-fact tone. "I'm glad you came by, you and I can walk home together." He nudged Neji's foot with his own.

Neji scoffed, only lightly though, "Trying to romance me are you."

"Heh, only if I can get away with it." He liked Neji, he really did, but he will always hated him deep down.

Neji shifted himself from the seat, "Every since you and Itachi left, Sasuke refused to come out from his room, you think you can fix that?"

"I don't know, moody Sasuke can be very scary." Naruto deadpanned.

"You're the one who cause it." Neji said firmly.

"Hm?" Naruto mouth twitched upwards.

Neji just rolled his eyes, "That's his brother! Naruto you can do that, at least do it when he's not there."

"Mmhmm." Naruto said softly.

Neji was a bit angry with Naruto's response, "Come on Naruto."

Naruto looked at him for a bit and stood up and followed him as they left the building. "Neji?"

"What Nar?"

"You upset?" Naruto pushed opened the door, for both of them.

Neji walked out first, with Naruto closely behind him. "Why would I be?"

Naruto shifted nest to him as they began to walk home. "You just seem like it, is it Sasuke? Kiba? Me? Or is it Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"No." He shook his head.

Naruto smirked, "You want me don't ya! We can run away together, leave Sasuke and Itachi, two lovers trying to get away from their psychos path lovers. We will live very passionately and blissful and really hot sex for the rest of our lives." Naruto sucked his bottom lip in.

Neji snorted. "Came back to reality."

Naruto looped his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling him closer to his body, "It could happen. All you had to do is say the word and we be gone." He purred.

"What happens when the psychos caught up with us?"

"Oh...then will go are separated way, I'm not sticking around to be murder." Naruto scoffed and removed his arm.

Neji chuckled.

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

The first thing they was asked when he and Neji entered the apartment was, "What happened to the microwave?"

Naruto gave a side glance to Kiba, hoping he wouldn't crack. Naruto dropped his books right back on the sofa and moved into the kitchen, he saw Sasuke stood in front of where the microwave used to be. "You think we'd been robbed?" Naruto asked, trying to sound surprised and shocked.

"It was here this morning." Sasuke said as he ran and frustrated hand through his hair. "Fuck!"

"Well....We better go look for a new on. Come on Kiba." Naruto said sounding like he had been defeated.

"Wait. Shouldn't we call the police." Neji asked from behind Naruto.

Naruto jaw clenched, he jerked his head to looked over his should, "There's no need. We don't need the pigs here."

"Why?" Both Sasuke and Neji asked.

"Cause... I'm growing pot." Naruto said weakly, he gave a side look over to Kiba, he was sure Kiba was mouthing, 'what the hell are you doing?'

Naruto made a face, looking like he hadn't have a clue.

"Great Naruto." Sasuke said as he moved into the front room, bumping Naruto's shoulder in the processes.

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

"Hey Naruto, give me a quart ounce." Kiba growled.

He fakely dug into his pocket and retract his hand and stared at it. He looked over to his buddied. "Fresh out."

"I can't believe you just did that!" He pushed Naruto, not enough to make the male stumble.

"What? Lie!"

"No. The fucking pot!"

"So this is the thanks I get. I became a drug dealer to save your sorry ass." He shook his head.

"Naruto! You're not a drug dealer." Kiba complained. He had took the long walked to the electron store - Sasuke give them his credit card -. Naruto was the first to see the electron store, he rushed over not caring if Kiba rushed after him.

"Welcome! Can I be of serves?" A salesmen asked as Naruto entered.

"Where're your microwaves?" Naruto asked the bald head male, this guy was definitely not Naruto's type. Hell if Kiba's was curious about his sexuality, he'd be happier to clear up any confusion, Naruto would make Kiba gayer then him.

The salesmen walked over to the machines he was asked for, the guy pointed out a couple of things about the product, Naruto wasn't really paying attention to any of it. Naruto was surprised when he saw an orange one, he couldn't wait to see the Uchiha's face he he brought it home with them.

"Will take that one." Naruto said grinning and pointing to the orange one. Kiba was right beside him, rolling his eyes.

"Uchiha going to kill you!"

Naruto just shrugged, "Kiba. Sasuke knew the risk when he handed his credit card over to me." He went over to the salesmen, the guy already had the microwave at the check out.

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, if you keep growling my name, I have to jack off." Naruto smirked, he was the one carrying the box home. He was so proud of himself.

"Naruto, why is the picture of the microwave orange?" Sasuke asked, pointing a finger at the box's.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "That Sasuke is the NEW color of our microwave!" He grinned and walked straight into the kitchen to unpack and plug in and try it out first hand. "You and I, baby. We'll go for miles." Naruto said to the box.

"I hate orange. Take it back." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulder.

"Can't. I got it on sale."

_'Love Thy Roommate'_

Naruto had finished making 3 hotdog, 4 baloney, 1 large pizza. He loved this microwave.

"Hey Naruto. Can you make me a sandwich."

Naruto pouted, "No."

"Come on." Kiba whined.

"Fine, fine." Naruto then bit his lip. "I'll make you a cum sandwich." He smirked, he was so evil.

"NEVERMIND!!"

Naruto frowned, he had felt someone behind he for awhile now, looking over his shoulder, "What?"

Sasuke glared, "Naruto, I'll been waiting ever since you left to make me something."

"And?"

"Get the fuck off my microwave, so I can make something to eat already." Sasuke shoved a pouting Naruto over to the side, it was his turn with the microwave, he just wanted a hot pocket. He threw the pizza hot pocket and punched in a few numbers and sat back to watch it go in circles.

Naruto stood watching he ravens back, he moved forward and looping an arm around his waist, pulling him his flesh against his chest. His chin rested on the shoulder of a very angry male. Naruto softly whispered, "Kiba and Neji are all wrapped up in that game, we could sneak into my bedroom without them noticing we're gone," Naruto thrusted his hips once, "Want to play, Uchiha?"

Sasuke snorted back, "Ain't going to happen. Now give me my credit card back."

Naruto blow hot air against a pale ear, he pushed his hips more into the boy, he un-looped his arm around him to reached in his back pocket. "M-kay." Naruto pulled out a card and a slip that was wrapped around it. His hand moved to the front pocket and slip the card in, his fingers traced along his hem of Sasuke's jeans.

"Can you go one day without molesting anyone."

Naruto chuckled and moved back off the boy, he turned and saw Neji walking in, he made his way to his bedroom and on his way he slapped Hyuuga on the ass.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue at him and went down the short hallway, going inside his room, closing the door behind him, he leaned his full body weight against the door, a grim looked came over his face. "One day, huh." He slipped his shirt over his head and moved over to his bed, laying face up.

"Can I go one day without molesting anyone?" He said to to the ceiling. He snorted, "I'll probably won't make it to an hour, let along a day." He grind his teeth.

"Fine. Uchiha. A day it is. Hell, I'll do one better, I'll go a whole month without sex."

Fuck. A whole month. Did he just fucked himself over?

Or could he actually do this?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Life With Naruto

Chapter 02

"I know what boys want, I know what boys need." Naruto sang as he got out of his morning shower. He looked himself in the mirror before leaving the streamed warm bathroom, he left the door open. He walked into his bedroom that was opposite of the bathroom. He continued singing the same line over and over, he would sing the rest of the lyrics but he didn't knew them.

"NARUTO! Shut the fuck up." Kiba voice rang into the papered thinned walls.

"Both of you shut up!" The Hyuuga was next to hollowed.

Naruto chuckled. "I KNOW WHAT BOYS WANT!" He shouted facing the wall of Kiba's room.

"NARUTO!" Kiba said.

"NARUTO!" Neji said. Kiba's voice over lapped Neji's.

Naruto snorted, "Who doesn't love their name screamed by two sexy males in the morning?" Naruto un-loop the crimsons towel that hang around his waist. It was Saturday, the best day to get up early in the morning to do absolutely nothing. His foot shifted clothes on the floor to find a pair of sweatpants, finding a pale black one, sliding them over his hips, reaching over to his dresser top to find a white T-shirt. He was dressed and went into the front room where he sat on the sofa. He flipped through channels and not to long Kiba came in, glaring at the blond who smiled back.

He flipped through some more before a knock at the door disturbed Naruto's morning cartoon's. He went over to peer in the little hole, he shrugged, he was about to open and let the person in, but a thought struck him before his hand was even on the door knob.

"Oh Kiba." Naruto said sweetly as possible as he could. He went towards the kitchen and was greeted by Kiba who was coming out. "It's your turn!"

It took a minute for the sentence to comprehend the meaning. "No fair! Fuck! What voice do I have to use?" Kiba grumpily asked.

Naruto hand reached out to a nearby calender, a finger guided along the rows of numbers and stop at today's date. "Australia." Naruto made a face, "That's a good one, mate."

Kiba his fingers dipped into his boxers and pulled them down, bare naked he walked passed Naruto expecting him to assault his ass, only to realised Naruto hadn't made a move to smack his ass. Kiba turned to look over his shoulder, "Naruto are you OK?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Kiba was shock to find the guy not even looking down at his bare ass.

Kiba eyebrows lifted, "You...didn't smack my...ass!" He then pointed a finger at Naruto's right hand.

Naruto snorted, "Kiba. The door."

Kiba rolled his eyes, he face the door and with the biggest smile he opened the door, "Good day mate!" His smile dropped, his eyes widen.

"Hin-Hinata?" Kiba squawked.

The pale girls face heated up at the naked male in front of her. Her eyes rolled back and fainted as she fall backwards.

"HHAHAHHAH!" Naruto laughed behind Kiba.

Kiba's body turned to fully face the laughing male. "Naruto! You're dead!" He moved to grabbed him.

Naruto saw this and ran for the kitchen's back door, he was surprised to find Kiba still chasing him through the backyard, Naruto rounded the corner to the apartment and went to the front yard, jumping over the fainted girl and plowed into Sasuke's and Neji's room.

"Sasuke! Neji!" Naruto jumped into their bed with them still in it. Naruto threw the covers over him and snugged into the warm bodies for safety.

"Naruto what the hell-" Neji was cut off by another body jumping on their bed. Bodies wrestled against each other. Sasuke was immediately pushed out of his own bed, landing uncaring on the harsh floor.

"Naruto! Get back here." Kiba threw the covers over his head, dug in to find the blond.

Neji was then pushed off the bed, landing afew feet from Sasuke. He blinked over to Sasuke, "We need new friends."

Sasuke voice was a little scruffy, "Hn."

Neji pouted, "Throat still hurts?"

Sasuke just nodded. Sasuke brought a hand to cover his throat, its been like that since Itachi and Naruto left.

They both looked at their bed, those two were still going at it. There was a loud thump and Naruto was sent flying to the ground, despiting had been hit in the face he was still smiling. Kiba saw the smile and jumped on him, "Naruto stop smiling. Damn you!"

"What the hell is with you two?" Neji cried out.

Kiba stopped and finally he smiled. "That's right." His gazed shifted to Naruto.

Naruto was confused for a second, "Kiba." He growled. "Don't even think about it!" He shouted to the male over top of him.

_'Love Thy Music'_

"NARUTO HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY COUSIN!" Neji hollowed while trying to wake Hinata from the porch being unsuccessful. He carried her to the sofa, laying her down gentle.

Naruto scoffed, "Kiba's the one who showed her his ding dong."

Neji blinked over to Kiba who stood near his bedroom door, still naked. "Why were you naked?"

"Well, from time to time, Jehovah Witnesses come door to door and we, Naruto and I, answer the door star butt naked." Kiba muttered.

"And you thought Hinata was a Jehovah Witness?"

"No." He whined. "Naruto trick me into thinking they had came."

Neji crosses his arms, he walked over to where Naruto leaned on the wall. "Nar?"

Naruto chewed on inside cheek, "I'll blame my grandmother."

"So your telling your grandmother flashed Jehovah Witnesses?" Neji said with a smug look.

"No." Naruto rugged his tongue inside of his cheek, he knew where this was going, "She makes me do it." He chuckled. His grandmother was awesome, she was the type to call after drinking and to tell you she loved you. She actually had done that not to long ago. She'd tell you straight up, not like most people talk behind your back.

Sasuke was at the corner of the kitchen and front room, listening and watching everything that was happening. He was fed up with this, he went back into his bedroom to call the doctor's.

"Naruto you're sure a dick."

Naruto pouted cutely, "You'll be laughing about this later." It was a good prank, so, what the hell? "And why are you still naked?"

Kiba eyes widen as he looked down, he went over to his boxers and pulled them on.

Neji rolled his eyes, and then stared shock out the front room window. A police car was set outside their front yawn. A policeman came walking up their walk way.

"Shit! Naruto what did you do this time?" Neji growled angrily. He pointed a finger at the window when he got a confused look for both Kiba and Naruto.

"Pig!" Naruto gasped out and head for the hallway window. He pulled up the window he threw one leg over and bent down to squeeze through, he looked into the kitchen to see Neji and Kiba just staring at him like he just lost his head in a horrible accident. "I'm on my second strike! Third strike and I'll go to jail." He told them as the door ball rang, making Naruto fall off the window sill, laying in some mud. "Gross." He said as he whip a clump of mud from his shoulder. He stood up and flipping some more mud from his arms. He quietly moved to the back yard and over a hedged. He went to the back door and knocked a couple of times. If Hinata was up then sure is the rest of the girls who live here.

The door opened and Sakura stood there in a night dress, "Ew! Naruto what are you covered in?"

Naruto shrugged, "Can I hide here until the cops are gone?" He turned on his cute pout.

She pinched her nose, "Shower first, baby."

_'Love Thy Music'_

Naruto threw off his clothes and step inside the tub, pulling the curtains close he began scrubbing the mud off of him. After he finished his body, he looked for the shampoo.

"Which ones the shampoo?" There was so many different colored bottles. He lifted some to see if its not shampoo, he guess he went through 16bottles before finding the right one.

"Girls!" He shook his head. All he had in the shower was just one bottle of shampoo/condition, and a bar of soap.

He dressed in some leftover clothes he had here from a passed sleepover.

_'Love Thy Music'_

Naruto was busy watching the girls walk around their room, looking for stuff they couldn't find.

"Babe! Look I got this gel." She pouted, "Can I play with your hair?" She had the gel tube in her hands, each one holding the ends in front of her chest.

Naruto grunted and shifted off the couch and onto the floor, he motion for her to sit on the couch behind him.

She gasped her excitement and jumped onto the couch and walked on the cushion until she got behind Naruto, she flopped down, she sat Indian style. She flicked the cap and squeezed a fair amount onto her hands. She threw the tube down, rubbing the gel in her hands, her hands moved to the front bangs and rubbed upwards.

Naruto's head jerked back for time to time, feeling slim fingers through his hair, one of his leg is stretched out the other crawled against his stretched out one. He could feel his hair stand even more with the gel. He snorted a little. "Every time I come over you ask me to play with my hair, now why is that?" She tugged at his hair, "Ow!"

"Naruto!" She growled. "You know I want to be a hair stylist."

Naruto shook his head, dislodging her fingers from his hair, "Thanks for the hair style then." He got up and moved over to a window, he pick up the phone and called Kiba.

The line was pick up, "It's clear." Was the only thing said before hanging up.

_'Love Thy Music'_

Naruto walked through the kitchen door, he went into the front room to see Sasuke sitting on the floor with 'action figures' on a small table. "What are you do?"

Sasuke merely looked up and continued with painting the figures in a deep yellow color.

Naruto rolled his eyes, he went to sit next to him. "Sweet! You finished with Flash. He looks awesome!" He commented as he stared a the slowly drying figure. He looked over to the figure that Uchiha was painting, "Robin! When did you get him?"

Sasuke was painting the belt with the yellow paint, he was still ignoring Naruto. Naruto pouted when he didn't get a respond.

"Sorry Sasuke but I can't take you to the hospital." Neji said as he came out of the bathroom with Hinata following behind him.

Sasuke growled as he looked up.

"Sasuke." Neji whispered. "I have a class."

Naruto blinked in shock. "It's Saturday?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "I'm taking an extra course. Hey it's a one full credit and I need it." He shrugged.

Sasuke sighed a looked over to the blond, wordlessly asking if he will take him.

Naruto hesitantly as he leaned his head back, "Fine. But you do not yell at me when I do something that **you** **think** is stupid!"

Sasuke eyebrow knitted together and nodded slowly.

"Hey Neji. Why did the cops came?" Naruto asked.

"Some old lady called the cops because she saw Kiba running naked. He got off with a warning."

Naruto snorted. "You ready?" He asked Sasuke.

_'Love Thy Music'_

Its been a full 2hours in the hospital, Sasuke was in a bed and Naruto went off somewhere about a half hour ago. The doctor had saw him about an hour ago, his tonsil were larger then they normal would be. He was ready to get out of here, but first he had to wait for the doctor to get back.

He thought it was the doctor coming in only it wasn't.

"OK Naruto. What did you do?"

Naruto scoffed, "I can go to the hospital without getting into trouble."

Sasuke squinted his eyes, "Really? What do you have in your hand?"

"Pills!" Naruto shook the bottle. "I'm a test subject! Hundred bucks just taking pills, how awesome is that."

Sasuke groaned. "Naruto-"

"Hey." Naruto warned.

Sasuke scold faded, "What are the pills?"

"Its a new product call 'stiffie'"

"And what do 'stiffie's' do?"

"Here I thought the name says it all." He shrugged, he made a fist over he crotch and jerk it forth and back all the while smirking.

Sasuke made a disgusting look. "Ah Naruto take that back."

"No way! I thought of an awesome game we have to play. And its all thanks to these babies." He radded the bottles, hearing the pills shake. "And I know what your thinking, how am I going to convinced the others to go along with this."

"The thought had cross mine mind."

"Well I have to have your help. Or I could just give them a drink with the pill."

"What the point of this game?"

"Tch. To see who has the stronger dick."

The sounds of the door opening, the doctor came in, he went over to the side of the raven hired male, "Well Sasuke we will have to perform tonsillectomy. Now its a simple surgery, I done it hundreds of times. I schedule for the surgery tomorrow around 10 in the morning. Is that alright for you?"

Sasuke nodded.

The doctor continued. "I had to advised you not to speak for the time being."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So he can't talk at all?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glared up at the blond male.

"He can talk, I am just advising him not to. It will help your throat" The doctor left them alone. Sasuke was free to go.

Naruto plotted down on the hard bed, "I have so much to tell you."

Both of Sasuke eyebrow were intently raised.

Naruto took a deep breath, "OK lets start with the microwave." He looked Sasuke straight in the eye. "Kiba broke it or something and I help him and now it's at the bottom of the river." He paused and took in the look the Uchiha was given him.

"And about your snake...um. Its kind of dead." He paused again to see Sasuke lips had thinned. "Don't asked me how it happen but somehow my fork got stuck in the ceiling and I jumped up to get it and my foot landed on its head. I went to the vet and they told me the best way is just to put him down and I did."

"I already know."

"Wha?" Naruto gasped.

"The vet called the house, Neji answer." He stopped right there. His throat was killing him.

"Oh. Well. I'm glad I told you then."

"Are we going to be the pill game?"

Naruto sadly shook his head, "No. I'll wait." He had to wait! A month without sex! GAH!

Naruto was glad they took Kiba's car. Driving home with the brooding Uchiha next to him.

_'Love Thy Music'_

Naruto and Sasuke entered their apartment and Sasuke went to his bedroom leaving Naruto alone in the front room. Naruto was then feeling lonely now, he went over to the video games and shrugged at them. He tried playing the pointless Guitar Hero. He seen Kiba and Neji plainly of times to know how it works.

He was miffed when at the end of the game he got a 44 as his score. He retried the game to see if he could better his score.

He didn't know how to hit star mood so he stuck with the things he knew. He tried standing to kneeling to see which on was better, and by some ironic thing it was kneeling. He was pleased when he saw 74 as his new score, not only was the game pointless it was easy to master, even though he was on the easy and the song didn't had to many he had to hit.

Naruto stared at the screen, the game was additive and he continued to play he started see the pointless game actually was good..just good.

He thought he heard faint music, _Hoobstant, The Reason_. That was his song and Sasuke had it on. He dropped the guitar and moved closer to the closed door. He placed his ear against the door, listening to the words. He knew it just started, he played that song over and over.

"I've never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go." Naruto whispered and smirked, he threw the door opened and his eyes immediately found Sasuke's. "That I just want you to know, I found a reason for me." He singed perfectly, his voice almost close to that of the lead singer.

Sasuke looked up.

"To change you I use to be. The reason to start over new and the reason is you." Naruto closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. Its something that I must live with every day. I know the pain I put you through. I wish I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear. I found a reason for me. To change you I use to be. The reason to start over new and the reason is you." Naruto paused taking a breath.

"And the reasons is you. And the reasons is you. And the reasons is you." Naruto closed his eyes.

"You're nuts." Sasuke whispered. He was still listening to Naruto singing though. He was a good singer. Naruto opened his eyes and moved closer to the Uchiha.

"I'm not a perfect person. I've never meant to do those things to you. And so I to say before I go. That I just want you to know, I found a reason for me. To change you I use to be. The reason to start over new and the reason is you. Found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do. And the reason is yo-" Naruto's singing was cut off by a pair of lips covering his. He made a pleasing sound, his tongue moved out, flicking his tongue against a closed lips. He was about to wiggling his tongue through before Sasuke disconnect his mouth.

"S-sorry." Sasuke moved back. He was licking his lip and sucking it inside his mouth.

Naruto shook his head, "No. Its fine." He took a deep breath, "Aww, are first kiss!" Naruto announced out loud.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke brows furrowed together. "About this-"

Naruto shook his head once again. "Don't worry. I won't tell Neji. And who cares, it was probably the music anyways." Naruto moved forward, lightly pressing his lips against rosy pouting lips. His head tilted to the side, pressing harder, his hand moved over the pale neck. It was Sasuke who thrusted his tongue inside his mouth, lightly sucks the tongue in more.

Sasuke was the first to moan. Sasuke stood at that, pressing his body against the hard surface, he was about to wrap his arms around the blond's waist.

"Lucy!"

Sasuke was the first to break away. "What's that?"

"I don't know. I'll go look, stay here." Naruto said and walked out through the door. He walked into the kitchen and down the short hallway. He didn't hesitant as he walked into the bathroom.

"CLOSE THE DOOR. CLOSE IT." Kiba was on the pot with a magazine and a hand on his erection.

Naruto jerk backwards, he had his hand on the door knob, so it was jerk shut. Naruto raised an eyebrow and went back into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was pacing around his room. "Well?"

Naruto started to speak but nothing came out, after awhile he found his voice, "I walked in on Kiba masterbating."

Sasuke made a little 'ew' face. "You think he heard us?" He whispered.

"Nahaa."

Naruto and Sasuke went to the front room to watch some TV. Naruto was the first to glance over at Kiba who just came out from the kitchen.

"OK. Lets get this over with." Kiba sighed, waiting for the cruel jokes.

"Who's Lucy?" Naruto asked.

Kiba scoffed, "Lucy Lou."

"Ah." Naruto turned back to the TV.

Kiba blinked, "That's it? Naruto you changed!" Kiba let out a true smile, he had thought the worse when Naruto walked in on him. He walked over to the sofa and sat down, it felt great when the new blond didn't pick on him.

Neji came home late, around 5. The three males were still watching TV. "Hey. How did it go at the doctor's?"

Naruto was the first to look from the TV, "They're going to perform tonsillectomy tomorrow."

"Sasuke your throat is that bad?" Neji said as he shifted his jacket off and moved to his room. He came out with a few clothes and went to the bathroom.

Kiba stood and went to the kitchen, Naruto knew he was getting food. "You and Neji alright?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "He's been a little distance lately but thats it."

_Oh. That's why he kissed me, he was just lonely. _Naruto bit the corner of his lip, does those kisses count to the no sex for a month?

Kiba came back in with chip bags, he smiled and thrust one of the bags to Naruto's chest. "Thanks." He muttered under his breath.

Neji came into the front room all dressed up, his hair perfectly straighten back.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked with munch chips in his mouth.

"To a party!" Neji smirked.

Kiba swallowed, "There's a party tonight?" Kiba jumped up. "Sweet! Where at?"

"Deidara. You going to come?"

"Fuck yea!" Kiba seem to bounce to his room to get ready.

"What about you two?" Neji asked while button his collar.

Sasuke shook his head. Neji already knew the answer to him anyways.

"Nar?"

"Nah. I have to took Sasuke to the doctor's tomorrow, I don't want to have a hang while being there." Naruto rolled his shoulder's more into the sofa.

"Fine. Kiba and I will have all the funny."

Kiba came back him jumping and shouting 'whoo' at the same time. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Kiba was the first to go out the door, "See ya." Neji called out before following Kiba.

Leaving the two males alone on the sofa...

...was probably a bad thing since Naruto was horny and going a whole day without any release...

...what were two hot hunks supposed to do, all alone?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Life With Naruto

Chapter 03

Naruto stomped his feet in frustration, he stared at the closed door. "Sasuke!" Naruto whined, "It's not your fault! Come out!" Naruto tapped a finger against the door. Sasuke stood against the door of his bedroom. "We were just horny."

"What would Neji say?" It was a whispered, but Naruto clearly heard it.

Naruto pouted as he heard that. "He won't find out, now come out. We just made out only a little bit...it's not like I tongued your mouth."

"I don't want to talk about this every again."

"Works for me, you prick!" Naruto shouted at the door, wishing it was the Uchiha's face. "It's not like we did it." Naruto stomped to his room, he got really for bed, he set his alarm for 9 in the morning. He have sure he had enough time to shower, dress, and eat.

_'Love Thy Doctor'_

It was past midnight when Neji and Kiba came home, drunk out of their minds, Neji headed to his room, trying not to wake Sasuke as he climbed into bed.

Kiba was on his way to his room, he stumble on something that laid on the floor, falling hard, his hands came into front of his body to stop the impact. "Fuck. That hurt." Kiba said sluggishly.

"Kiba?" Naruto came walking in, rubbing both eyes.

Kiba lifted him head with difficult. Kiba pushed himself to sat up in front of the blond, he yawned and coughed at the same time. "Naru! Hey! What! Are! You! Doing!"

Naruto eyes widen, he fallen to his knees and clasps a hand over the brunette mouth. "Kiba." He whispered in a deep voice. "You're to loud. You're dunk out of your freakin' mind."

Kiba oddly stared at the blond's lips, he had always thought they look good enough to kiss. Now that Naruto's no longer a jerk, he actually thought the blond was a hot piece of ass to nail on his bed. Kiba smiled in a creepy manner before he lunged forward, sealing their lips together.

Naruto pushed his hands on his shoulder's, "Whoa, Kiba...What the hell are you doing?"

Kiba glared, "kissing you."

"I am not going to make out with you Kiba." Naruto slowly inched backwards.

Kiba lifted an eye brow, "why not?"

"Why not?" Hew repeated. "You're straight, and you hate me."

"I always thought you were cute, but with your attitude...You stop and there you were..just Naruto, not being a jerk. I like you that way." He leaned forward. "You wanted me right? Here I am."

"You're drunk..." He dragged out the words and stood up, "let's get you to bed." Naruto grabbed Kiba by the arm and pulled him up, letting him lean on him for support. Putting Kiba in his bed, that was until he grabbed his crotch.

"Kiba let go...!"

"No." He said and stroked the flesh in his hand, he sat up, he used his other hand to push his hand inside the sweatpants, gripping the cock in his palm.

Naruto groaned and his eyes rolled back into his head. His hand moved over Kiba's, stopping the movement. "Kiba don't." He dig into his own pants, yanking the hand from his dick. He pushed Kiba to lay on his bed, he had a erection in his pants as he left the room to his own room.

_'Love Thy Doctor'_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"That fucking annoying sound!" Naruto coved his ears. He throw off his covers and stormed over to the stand, grabbing and pulling the irritating machine, ripping it from the wall plug. Naruto relived a sigh at the no long sound, he had a glanced at the time before rage took over him,(it had battery's) he dropped it on the floor and went outside his room. Naruto was now in the front room, sitting on his couch, he had time to watch same TV and then go get ready to take Sasuke to the Hospital.

Naruto didn't know that Sasuke was wake the entire night, he couldn't get to sleep.

Sasuke looked over at the long haired male, he was a bit nervous about the surgery, he noticed the time and he thought it be alright to wake up Neji. Shaking his awake, the long haired turned over to see what his bed partner wanted.

"Neji?" He shook the long haired male until he saw eyes opened.

"Sas? What are you doing.." Neji pushed the hand from his shoulder.

Sasuke leaned in, resting his forehead on Neji's forehead. "Could you do me a favor?" He said in a low tone.

Neji closed his white eyes. "Sas I have a hang over, asks Naru....I'm sure he's up." He rolled over onto his other side, away for Sasuke, he fell back asleep.

Sasuke stared wordlessly at his boyfriends back, wondering why is he still with him when he didn't care about anything thing he did, he had thought back then if he asked his boyfriend to live with him would bring them closer. Sasuke throw the covers off them and onto Neji, Sasuke got out of bed and went to the door. Sasuke went to the kitchen, he was about to go to the restroom, but saw the light on.

"Naruto?"

"Hold on..." Was the blond's reply.

Sasuke leaned against the wall opposite of the restroom door, "hey Naruto..why haven't you been yourself lately."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "well, you aren't yourself..you didn't sing this morning like you always do...You haven't slapped Kiba on the ass, you haven't called Neji-darling, you haven't said anything about the kiss, like that was the sexy kiss ever! I'm just saying that you changed..What happened?"

The door opened and the blond stepped out, "You."

The Uchiha blushed, "me?"

"Yea...three days ago you asked me if I could go a whole day without being a sexual deviant...so, I agreed but for a month." Naruto shut the door behind him, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh.." The blushed was now gone.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, he shook his head and walked back to the front room. "Go get ready."

Sasuke went into the bathroom, he peed and went back to his room for clothes, he dressed himself and went to the front room where Naruto was sitting and watching TV.

Naruto looked up, "you ready?"

Sasuke nodded.

_'Love Thy Doctor'_

Naruto took Kiba beat up car, with Sasuke sitting in the passenger side.

"Naruto..." Sasuke just remembered what he wanted Neji to do, but he told him to asked Naruto, so, he will. He waited until he glanced over to him. "Could you sing..."

Naruto eyebrows frowned, "what do you want me to sing?"

"Anything."

"Anything." Naruto singed song. Naruto thought about what to sing, he opened him mouth. "So we talked all night about the rest of are live, where we are we going to be when we turned 25, I keep thinking times will never change, keep on thinking things when always be the same..."

"Naruto! Something else please..."

"We will still be.....friends forever....Alright I'll sing something else." Naruto paused, thinking of the perfect song. "First time that I saw your eyes, boy you looked right through me, Hmmhmm, play it cool.."

Sasuke pouched the blond on the shoulder. "Uzumaki Naruto sing something that a girl doesn't sing!"

"Alright, alright... Hold on so nervously, to mid my drink, I wish it was cooling me. But so far had not been good. It's been shitty and I feel awkward as I should. This club has got to be the most pretentious thing, Since I thought of you and me, Well I am imagining a dark lit place, My place or your place. Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to but struck by you."

He pointed over to Sasuke.

"I want to make you move because you're standing still, If your body match's what your eyes can do, You'll probably move right through. Me on my way to you. I hold out for one more drink, Before I think, I'm looking too desperately So far has not been fun. I should just stay home, If one things means one. This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks. That would be cool with me, Well I'm still imaging a dark lit place. My place or your place. Well I'm not paralyzed, But I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move because you're standing still. If your body match's what your eyes can do, You'll probably move right through, Me on my way too you."

Naruto moved a hand over onto Sasuke's head. "Well I'm not paralyzed, But I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move because you're standing still. If your body match's what your eyes can do, You'll probably move right through, Me on my way too you, I'm not paralyzed, But I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move because you're standing still. If your body match's what your eyes can do, You'll probably move right through, Me on my way too you"

"You'll probably move right through, Me on my way too you. You'll probably move right through, Me on my way too you " Naruto finished singing, "Well..." He dragged out the word.

"Your singing is crappie.." Lie was better then the truth.

"Fine! I'm not singing to you ever again!" Naruto turned into the Hospital park in lot. "We're here, you prick."

_'Love Thy Doctor'_

Naruto waited outside as Sasuke was wheel inside surgery.

-After the Surgery-

"Hey Doc. Since Sasuke's tonsil's are out can he deep throat better?" Naruto smirked up at the Doctor.

The guy shifted unease, "No." He moved outside the door.

Naruto let out a sad sigh, "guess Neji will be disappointed." He chuckled at the raven's death glare. He sat on on of the uncomfortable chair he had brought over closer to the hospital bed that contains a mood teen. His threated his fingers behind his head, he continued to smirk. "What?"

"Go get me some ice cream." Sasuke firmly said, even though his voice was low.

Naruto smirk turned to a pout, "fine." He got up and went on the door to retrieve Sasuke's ice cream.

_'Love Thy Doctor'_

"Teme." A voice called out to him. His black eyes snapped open, he stared up to bright powered blue eyes. "want my dessert?" He purred. He handed the bowl of chocolate ice cream over to the brunet.

"Sure. Mines under the cover.." Sasuke took the bowl into his hands, he placed the bowl onto the tray, he slips a hand under the covers.

"What are you doing.."

"Why don't you lift up the covers to find out...." He purred.

Naruto eyes drifted to the covers, it was clear to Naruto that Sasuke was jacking himself off. "I have to go.."

"Wait-what!" Sasuke stopped his hand, he looked at Naruto as he went to the door.

"Bye!"

_'Love Thy Doctor'_

"Why!!! Damn you Sasuke.." Naruto slammed his fist against the steering wheel. He was driving home, because Sasuke would be in the Hospital for at least 2more hours and he was getting hungry and Sasuke was hitting on him. Has the world turn upside down?

Naruto pulled in to the drive way, he got out and went inside, for some reason he was trying to be quite, he didn't want to wake up Kiba..for obvious reason.

Naruto scrunched up his face, he heard moans. It was coming for Sasuke's and Neji's room. "Neji wouldn't...." His mind said but his body moved to the door, he cracked open the door.....

_'Love Thy Doctor'_

"Hinata...I'm gay."

"Kiba....I-I never thought you were b-before.." Hinata and Kiba were out on a date, they had been dating about a week. He was dumping her...

"I know it's just happened..I was very turned on by a guy. I felt his 'thing' and I got so hard..and I'm sorry for hurting you." He said the best way he could, he didn't want her to hate him.

"I-its OK Kiba."

"Thanks Hinata, I'll better get going.." Kiba left her at a restaurant.

_'Love Thy Doctor'_

"Sorry!" Naruto back out of the door, he just walked in on Neji masterbating. Naruto went over to the sofa, scratching his head, "this is way I hate living with other people."

The door opened and Neji came out, flushed and an a boner that looked pretty as he it well with his black slacks. "Nar?" He whipped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Naruto held up a hand, "it's OK, remembered I love to jack off."

"Sasuke?"

"He's alright."

Neji came over, sitting down, grabbing a pillow and placed it over his boner. "That's good..." Neji had this gleam in his eyes, he turned his head, he knocked the pillow from his lap, he followed by straddling the blond's hips.

On instinct his hands moved to his hips, he stared eyes widen at the other male. "What are you doing?" He felt the long-haired male's penis rubbed against his stomach.

"Don't play dumb.. I know you wanted me as soon as I walked through that door." He was too fast to dodge the lips that came down on him.

Naruto muttered Neji's names, he gripped his hips almost painfully.

The front door opened. "What the fuck!"

Naruto stood up, not caring that Neji fell onto the flood. "Kiba?" He sighed.

"What the hell do you think you're going?" He gesture to Naruto and then to Neji.

Neji stood up, "why are you so mad? It's not like the blond would be interested in you!" He said all snobby.

Kiba glared, "and he wouldn't be interested in you, you are a cheated, your cheating on Sasuke.." He yelled furiously at the long-haired male. Kiba tacked the long-haired male to the floor, throwing fists at his face.

Naruto didn't know what to do, so he went to Neji's and Sasuke's room. He shut the door behind him, he looked around, he didn't know why he went in here. Naruto still heard them fighting on the other side of the door, what a mess he got himself into...

Naruto slammed the door opened, "alright!!!! Stop that right now!" Naruto kneeled to the floor, he gripped the boys on the shoulder. "Why are you guys suddenly want me?!"

Neji stared up at the blond, he was lying on the floor with Kiba over top of him. "You're different.."

Naruto sat back on his legs. "Three days of not being a horny guy made you guys want me?" He couldn't believe this....

Kiba looked at Naruto, he sat back in between Neji's legs. "Why aren't you a horny guy anymore?"

Naruto rubbed his face, "I took on Sasuke's challenge..." Naruto got up from the floor, "I'm guessing I have to become the horny guy again...Kiba, what was so hot when he jacked me off.." Naruto leaned down, his face inches away from the brunette, "hmmmm." A finger circled around the boys chin. "I want to fuck you so hard.."

Kiba scrunched up his face in disgusted. "No thanks.. I just I wasn't thinking straight..your Naruto.." He said his name in disbelieve.

"I'm not that bad!"

_'Love Thy Doctor'_

Naruto went back to the Hospital's, whatever Sasuke wanted from him, he wasn't going to let him get it. Beside Sasuke didn't want him, he wanted the new improved Naruto. Naruto was already there before he knew it, he parked the car, and walked inside the Hospital. He took an elevator to the second floor, he went out and towards the room Sasuke was in.

Naruto paused as he stopped by another room, he looked inside to see a family around their loved one, they laughed and talked. Naruto shook his head and began walking again, he went into the room where Sasuke was at. "Hey prick!" Naruto said as he rudely awake the raven.

Sasuke opened his eyes, "what the hell do you want." He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I came to get you...What wrong with you....Your not pissed that I turned you down." Naruto sat down on the foot of the bed, blue eyes stared at the abyss eyes. "Sasuke." He whined. "You're the one that made a challenge..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I suppose I did."

_'Love Thy Doctor'_

Naruto and Sasuke drove home, they were confused as they saw a truck parked by the side walk with stuff in the back, Naruto pulled into the driveway, they got out ans went into the house. Naruto was the first one in, he was boxes of stuff laying on the floor with Neji's name one it. Kiba come from the kitchen, carrying a boxes with his stuff inside.

"What's goin' on?" Naruto asked as he headed over to Kiba.

"Neji and I are moving out." Kiba answered as he walked passed the blond.

Sasuke headed to his bedroom and he found Neji stuff already gone. He looked over at Kiba.

Kiba lowered the box from his face. "He's already gone."

"Why?"

"Naruto." He said simple, he turned to look at the blond, "keys."

"In the car."

Kiba nodded and walked outside to his car, Kiba came back inside to grabbed the boxes from the floor and went back to his car.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrows, "Naruto?"

He gulped. "They hitting on me and I rejected them."

Sasuke stared at the blond for awhile before going to his bedroom, slamming the door hard.

_'Love Thy Doctor'_

Naruto helped Kiba pack his things into the trunk, he patted the trunk after he slammed it down, he waved to Kiba as he waved back, Kiba already had the car started and he pulled out from the driveway.

Naruto turned around, he started at the opened door, he had a very pissed off Uchiha to deal with now. Naruto went inside and with to his door, he slid down. "Sasuke?" He had his back against the door, "don't make me sing." He warned, but when he didn't get any respond he began to singing _Love Me Sexy By Jackie Moon of Semi-Pro_

"Baby, who wants to love me sexy? Baby, who's ready to lick me sexy? Baby, we're naked and we're humpin' sexy.

Love Me Sexy!

Come on, girl. Yeah. It's me Jackie Moon. Give me that look, that's right.

Let's get sweaty, let's get real sweaty. I'm talkin' rainforest sweaty. I'm talkin' swamp sweaty.

Let's full the bathtub full of sweat, all right. Baby, who wants to love me sexy? Baby, who's ready to lick me sexy?

Baby, wake up, we're naked. And we're humpin' sexy.

Come on, girl.

Baby, who wants to love me sexy?

Love Me Sexy.

Baby, who's ready to lick me sexy?

Love Me Sexy.

Take off you shoes and suck me sexy. Suck, suck, suck, suck, suck me sexy. Baby, we're naked and we're humpin' sexy. Humpin' sexy. I wanna do a little thing wit' you.

I wanna do a little thing wit' you."

After the song was over Naruto still had his back towards the door, he stood up only to have Sasuke opened the door. "Sasuke?" Naruto got a arm full of the ravenette's body. "I didn't mean to be the fantasy of every guy."

"Shut up, idiot." Was Sasuke only reply as he buried himself into the blond's shoulder.

The End


End file.
